1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for manufacturing a fibrous pulp web, in particular for a paper or cardboard web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
At higher drainage rates, the formation of a thickened boundary layer on the surface of a web may occur, and it may prevent water from further penetrating the web's surface. In the screen section or press section of the paper machine, for example, this not only may cause undesirable effects, such as slight re-moistening of the web, but it also may crush the web. The same relationship essentially exists for the screen and press sections of a web manufacturing machine.